The Diary of Dana Stowe
by Hahnlover27
Summary: A journal, a murder, a killer on the loose, a friend’s determination, a broken heart, a child’s tear. What happens when Dana gets murdered? Will there be a happy ending? PG13 for some cussing and a murderrape scene. R&R!
1. Chapter One The Offer

**"The Diary of Dana Stowe"** By: Dr.StoweWannabe27  
  
Summary- A journey, a murder, a killer on the loose, a friend's determination, a broken heart, a child's tear. What happens when Dana gets murdered? Who will help and who will lose?  
  
Chapter One- The Offer  
  
It was a cold, cloudy September morning and Dana Stowe had just woken up to the cry of her younger daughter, Louise Stowe. Louise and her sister, Annie Stowe were adopted by Dana a few months ago when their mother couldn't take care of them any more because of her drug and alcohol addictions. Dana put on her silk robe and walked to Louise's bedroom. Making sure not to wake Annie, she picked up Louise and sang her a soft lullaby to calm her down. Though she was not a very good singer Louise could feel the love in Dana's gentle lyrics and stopped crying. She fell asleep immediately.  
  
Dana returned to her bedroom to find that it was already 6:30 in the morning and she'd better start getting ready for work. She took a 15 minute shower, dried her beautiful, dark brown hair and got dressed. By that time it was 7:15 and Annie's school starts at 8:00.  
  
She walked to Annie's room and knocked on the door lightly just in case Annie was still asleep. "Annie, are you awake?" there was no answer so she let herself in. Annie wasn't in her bed or in her bathroom. "Annie, where are you......" Dana was worried something could have happened, she had called Annie's name time and time again. "BOO!!" yelled Annie from behind Dana. "Annie! Don't scare me like that. I thought something had happened!" She ran to her daughter and embraced her almost crying. "Sorry mommy. I didn't mean to scare you." "Its okay, go get ready for school remember today you have a field trip to the museum and it will be lots of fun." Dana said wiping her tears. Annie went to go brush her hair and teeth while Dana prepared her lunch. Annie's favorite, PB&J with apple spears and some orange juice.  
  
The nanny, Clementine, would be here usually around 7:30 to take care of Louise while Dana was at work. Later, around 3:00 she would also take Louise for a walk and go pick up Annie from school. "Miss Stowe, I am here you may go to work and I will take care of everything." Clementine said when she opened the door. "Okay, thanks, I will be on my way in a few." Dana yelled back. Dana grabbed her suitcase with all her patient files, kissed Louise good-bye, and finally got Annie into the car.  
  
After she dropped Annie off at her kindergarten class she speeded down the road to work so she would not be late. She finally arrived at the Rittenhouse Women's Health Clinic, in Philadelphia, on time. "Good morning Lana! Do I have any messages?" she asked the receptionist as she walked in the door. "Nope, but you do have an appointment at 11:00, should I confirm that?" "Sure, that would be Sarah McGill for the embryo implantation, am I correct?" "Yep baby girl and Bob Jackson would like to see you and Lu in his office immediately." "Okay I better hurry then, my first patient is in half an hour." (Dana was a ob-gyn and highly known fertility specialist.)  
  
She raced down the hall to the elevator after dropping her stuff off at her desk. She pushed the 7th floor and waited for the elevator to arrive. As she approached the door to Bob's office she heard that Lu was already inside and that they were having a heated argument and she didn't want to interrupt. So she knocked and waited for someone to let her in. Bob, or Robert the chief of staff at RWHC, answered the door. He welcomed her and offered her a seat. She glanced at her partner with a smile hoping to receive a hello, but instead she saw her face all pale and her fingers shaking, trying not to receive attention. "Dana I called you both here today to offer you a chance to improve your breast cancer research. The offer was given by Manhattan General Hospital. They are looking for two doctors in your fields to research for the cure. And I know how you are always complaining that you don't get enough equipment and everything around here and they are willing to get it all for you. So I have chosen my two finest doctors. But as a coincidence that is the same hospital Randolph Kindler, the man who raped Lu about a year ago, is employed in as chief of surgery. Though you will still be employed here having your same work schedules you will be required to spend at least 10 hours a week researching in their lab. I spoke with Lu about this situation and she said she'd do it if she knew that she had your confidence and protection by her side. So Dana what do you think?"  
  
Dana was in complete shock. She turned to look at Lu. Lu was trembling with fear and looked like she would be sick. She would be working in the same hospital as the piece of scum she testified against in court which raped Lu, her friend. But Nick had transferred there just a year earlier. Nicholas Biancavilla, Dana's boyfriend, her true love. She would get to spend more time with him then just a once a week visits and daily phone calls. But it would also mean getting to spend less time with the girls. She had wanted to find a cure for breast cancer ever since she was a small girl living in Virginia. Lu would also be terrified. She made up her mind.  
  
"Bob, I accept this offer." 


	2. Chapter Two The Meeting of the Rivals

More chapters to come!!!!!!  
  
"The Diary of Dana Stowe" By: Dr.StoweWannabe27  
  
Chapter Two- The Meeting of the Rivals  
  
Lu agreed to help Dana in her research at Manhattan General only if she would get less hours.  
  
The weeks past by fast, and it came time for the first visit to the lab in Manhattan General. They were to arrive at MGH at 6:00 and leave at 9:30. Dana's stomach churned with the thought of even seeing Rand again face to face.  
  
It was 4:45 by the time she had finished with her last patient. Lu was already waiting outside her office when she stepped out. "Okay Clara, are you sure you don't have any more questions on TSS (Toxic Shock Syndrome)?" "Oh, I'm sure Dr.Stowe, thanks." Dana hugged Clara and waved good-bye from her office as she walked out the door. "What's up with her?" Lu asked confused. "Nothing, she thinks she has it. You know TSS when I tell her she doesn't. I mean she'd realize by now. So I sat her down and told her that Toxic shock syndrome (TSS) is characterized by sudden onset of fever, chills, vomiting, diarrhea, muscle aches and rashes, you know scare her till she doesn't think that." Dana replied. "What did she say?" "Nothing, she just thanked me and left now. So anything on your mind?" "Nah Dana, I was just wondering whose car we were taking to MGH." "Mine, Lu. Lu, do you not want to go?" "Yes! Yes, I do. Okay, see you later." And she hurried off in the other direction. _She must be so terrified and that she had to talk like that_, thought Dana.  
  
Time passed slowly. By the time 5:15 came along Dana and Lu got into Dana's car and drove of and into the streets of Manhattan. They parked the car and got their briefcases out of the trunk. "We arrived just on time, Lu. The meeting is on the third floor room 1189. I think that's what Bob said? Well come on, we have to register." "So when do we get to start the research?" "I am not very sure lets wait till we get there to ask." They walked into the doors of MGH and looked around. It wasn't much different than RWHC. Dana looked around hoping to see Nick walking down a hall, but he wasn't. _He must be in the ER_., she thought. "Hey Lu! Dana! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice across the room. It was Nick. He ran toward them. "I'm so glad you're here! Bob said you'd be coming. Here Dana, I bought you flowers." He motioned the flowers toward her and she leapt with excitement. _He remembered my favorite, red and yellow roses!!_ She gave him a kiss and thanked him. "And Lu I got you those tickets you wanted for the Philadelphia Phillies game next week you wanted to take Marc to." "Gee, thanks, that was sweet of you." She gave him a hug and thanked him once more. "Thank you Nick but Lu and I have a meeting to attend to." "Oh, I know, but to warn you kindler's up there doing some research, too. Be careful and if gets near you just holler and I'll come. Oh! And let's have dinner later Dana, okay? See ya." He winked at them and took off down the hall.  
  
They walked up to the meeting talking to each other about how sweet Nick was. "You know Dana, I kind of jealous of you now. Does he do this all the time?" "Nah, not all the time, just every time he wants to have a _romantic_ evening." They, both, were giggling at that remark until they arrived at the register desk. "Dana Stowe and Lu Delgado" Dana said retrieving the identification badges from the woman behind the desk. They walked into the conference room and chose seats separated from the rest so they didn't even have a chance to get near Kindler. Lu started to act up and start shaking because across the room was Kindler.As the meeting started she frantically grabbed Dana's hand. Dana turned and noticed Lu pointing at him. "Lu, Lu, calm down, I am here. Nothing is going to happen. Come on Lu, be strong. Remember if he gets near us just remain calm and I will talk to him you won't have to." That calmed Lu down a bit, but not enough to stop her from trembling a bit. She was filled with the dark emotions of bitter and hate, yet she was terrified by remembering the rape.  
  
On the other side of the room Kindler spotted Dana and Lu. "Hey man, you see those two over there." He pointed Lu and Dana out to his friend. "I used to work with those two. They weren't much of anything. They just saw their patients and on their free time they ate a whole bunch of trash." "Wow, they sound bad I would have never hired them in a million years." Kindler hated the two ever since they testified against him in court.   
  
Kindler noticed Dana staring at him with an evil look, so not to look rude in front of his superiors he waved and walked toward them to say hello. Dana realized his actions and got up and took Lu with her to the ladies bathroom. "He can't get us here, and if he does we can sue." Dana whispered and semi-smiled to Lu who wasn't trembling anymore, she just stared. In ladies room they sighed. They sat tight for 5 minutes before trying to look outside. Dana took a peek outside threw the door and saw Kindler coming this way. Dana motioned for Lu to stay inside while she went out.  
  
"Dana! Dana! Hi how are you?" he said as he approached. She was so angry at him she gave it to him straight. "Kindler, I am not your friend so you can call Dr. Stowe and you better stay away from me and my partner or there will be consequences. We are here doing work and we don't want to see your face lurking around our every corner. Lu is here with me and she is scared. You do frighten people, but not me. Trust me if I were you I'd stay away." She said menacingly. "But Dana, you forgot one little fact. I am the one running the breast cancer research. So I think I will be in every corner. Bye." He turned and walked back to the meeting satisfied and Dana shocked. 


	3. Chapter Three The Proposal

More to come!!!

"**The Diary of Dana Stowe"** By: Dr.StoweWannabe27

Chapter Three- The Proposal

Dana returned to the bathroom. Lu was just standing there waiting for the information to sink in. Shocked she ran to Dana and hugged her. "Dana I don't want to do this, anymore." "Okay, Lu, you don't have to. I will call Bob in the morning and tell him. "Thanks Dana." They had a moment of silence while they were walking to Dana's car. They had to go back into the meeting room and get their briefcases and saw Kilner again, before leaving. "God, I want that man DEAD!!" Dana screamed. All Lu did was stay silent on the car trip back to the hospital. From there Lu got into her car, waved Dana good-bye and drove off home.

Nick had invited Dana to dinner and she did not want to miss that. She loved spending time with Nick. She opened her purse, got her cell out and dialed Nick's number. "Hello, Nick, yeah I'm ready, where are we meeting? _Your apartment_? Okay I'll be there in a few. I Love You, Bye." She drove singing along to the radio, playing "If There Was Any Other Way" by Celine Dion.

She could smell the food from outside the door. _Oh Nick I wonder what you have planned. _She thought with a smirk on her face. Dana rang the door bell and waited for Nick to answer. "Hi, Dana, come in." He took her coat and gave her a peck on the cheek. "My I say Dana, you look stunning." Nick complemented her, making her blush a bit. Dana was wearing a dark blue dress and heels, with her hair up in a bun with a few curled strands falling out. "Why thank you. So what do you have planned for us tonight?" She said in a flirty fashion. "First, we eat." He said leading her to the dining room. He pulled out her chair for her, and went to get drinks and brought out a bottle of wine. "Dana, tonight we are having lobster with steamed vegetables." He said putting the meal on the table. He sat across from Dana and began the conversation. "So, do you like the food?"

"Very much, it's delicious." Dana answered putting a mouthful of vegetables in her mouth. "Dana, did you have a run in with Kilner?" he said wearily hoping not to stun her from the change of subject. "Yes, we did run into each other. Well, it was more like he was following Lu and me into the bathroom. And I tried to tell him off but he told me off first, ugh, he is just such an asshole. I hate him. But Nick please don't get involved. I don't want to know that you are getting fired for having a fight or got beat and are in the ICU (intensive care unit)." "Fine, but if he lays a hand on you or Lu his funeral is the next one he'll be attending." He said in a firm voice. There was an awkward moment. Dana never heard Nick talk like that before, but it was kind of sweet. _He'd kill him? I don't know, but I sure don't want Nick to end up in jail for murder._ She decided not to tell Nick that Lu wasn't part of the research anymore and just continued on a conversation about Annie and Louise. "Annie went on a field trip to the museum of American History in D.C. today." "That must be fun for her. Getting to learn about the past and where her freedom came from." "Yeah, and Louise said mommy." "Really?" Nick had a closer relationship with Louise than Annie. "Dana, your doing a fine job raising them." "You think so?" she asked finishing up her plate. "Of course, who ever would have thought you could take care of two kids, feeding, burping, changing diapers, driving to school, making breakfast, and managing a 15 hour shift all at once." "Well Clementine helps. So Nick what are we having for desert?" Nick walked up to her, pulled her body close to his and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" Dana smiled and kissed him again. Nick led Dana in his bedroom. "Dana, I love you." "I love you too Nick" she replied unbuttoning his shirt.

They lay next to each other tired, and wanting to fall asleep. Nick rolled over to his night stand and opened the drawer. Dana noticed and watched him suspiciously. _What is he up to now?_ He pulled out a small velvet box. He rolled over again to face Dana. Dana looked at him in amazement when she saw the small box. "Oh Nick..." "Dana, I didn't really know when to bring up the subject. But I don't want to wait any longer. Dana Stowe, I love you. Would you care to become Dr. Dana Stowe Biancavilla?" Dana looked down at the diamond ring held out in front of her, and almost bursting into tears responded, "Yes, I do Nick, I do." He took out the ring and placed it on her finger. They made eye contact for quite a while, just staring into each other's soul before they hugged tightly. He kissed her and she fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter Four A Father For Annie

More chapters to come!!  
  
**"The Diary of Dana Stowe"** By: Dr.StoweWannabe27  
  
Chapter Four – A Father for Annie  
  
When Dana woke it was only 5:30. She saw Nick sleeping next to her so she decided not to wake him. She got up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She wanted to surprise Nick by making him breakfast. She was in no hurry to get home because Clementine was sleeping over with the girls and today was her day off. She took out a pan, and fried some eggs and bacon. She made some coffee and set the food on the table. "Dana? Where are you?" she heard a very sleepy Nick say. "I am right here." She stood in the doorway of Nick's bedroom. "Why don't you get cleaned up and meet me out here?" Dana said. "Why don't you come over here and give me a kiss?" said Nick in a flirty way which made Dana want to smile. She walked over to him and sat on the bed. She showed him her left hand with the ring. "I can't fine sir, you see, I am getting married." "Oh really? So, who's the lucky gentleman?" "Why the man I am sitting next to." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Come on, I have our breakfast set out already. It's getting cold."  
  
Nick took the day off and decided to back to Philly with Dana to spread the good news. They parked outside Dana's house and walked in. "Annie, Clementine, Louise I'm home!" Dana yelled. "Mommy!!" Annie came running around the corner to give Dana a hug. "Hi sweetie. I missed you." "I missed you too mommy." "Annie you remember Nick." "Hi Nick." Annie went and gave him a hug. "Hey Nick." Clementine said sweetly holding Louise. Clementine gave Dana Louise and went to fetch her purse to leave. "Clementine are you leaving? I want you to stay for dinner. Is that all right?" Clementine dropped her purse back onto the couch. "That's fine I will stay." "In fact, we are having a few more guests for dinner." She said to everyone. They all went to have lunch at a local diner and went to the grocery store to buy food to make the dinner. "Oh! Mommy! Can we get these?" Annie said pointing at the cookies on the shelf. "Maybe another time." "Oh! Dana, can we get these?" said Nick pointing at the steaks trying to sound grown so as not to mimic Annie and make Dana mad. "I guess so. We also need to get some vegetables, cake, potatoes, and some lettuce and dressing.. If you want we could also get ice cream." Dana said leading them into the frozen food section. "Can we get cookies 'n cream?" Annie pleaded. "I think everyone likes that." She said turning to Nick who was nodding. "Okay, I think we have everything. Let's go."  
  
Back at home Clementine decided to stay with Louise and spruce up the place a little. When Dana, Annie, and Nick arrived they found Clementine putting Louise to sleep. "Clementine, can you please help me." Dana said walking in the door with most of the groceries because Annie had fallen asleep in the car and Nick was carrying her. Clementine came running around the corner and took half the groceries from Dana. "Dana, should I put Annie in her bed?" Nick said trying not to wake Annie. "Sure, thanks Nick. And I will call everyone and tell them to come." Dana walked to the phone and called the RWHC to invite all her friends. Nobody would answer. She had time so she decided to go to the RWHC and invite everyone personally. "Nick! I am going to RWHC to invite everyone personally. Do you want to come with?" "Sure Dana. That would be nice surprise." He said coming out of Annie's room. "Clementine, Nick and I will be going out for a little while. Can you stay with the girls a little longer?" "Of course Miss Stowe." Nick and Dana got into the car and drove to RWHC.  
  
They walked into the doors went straight to Dana's office making sure no one saw them. "You stay in here, and I will get everyone together." Dana said leaving her office. Lana noticed her and said, "Hey Dr. Stowe, isn't it your day off?" "Yeah, Lana. But nobody would answer the phones so I came in person." "What do you need?" said Lana curiously. "I came to invite everyone to my house for dinner. I want to share some important news. You're invited too." "Oh, I wonder what the news will be? Can you tell me now?" "I can, but I want to let you figure it out first. But only you and let everyone else wait till tonight." "Scouts honor." Lana said sarcastically. "Okay," Dana leaned closer to Lana's ear and whispered, "it has something to do with myself and the man in that room." Lana looked at Dana's office, wondering who it could be. She stood up and walked over to the office. Dana stayed at the receptionist desk, answered the phones, and directed the patients. Lana opened the door carefully and peeked inside. "Nick!" she yelled as she saw him. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Nick, it's so nice to see you. Dana told something's happening." "She told you already?" "Nah, are you kidding, she's making me go to her house." "Well, it's nice to see you again Lana. But I think you better get going. Dana isn't much of a receptionist." He said pointing at the line complaining to Dana, driving her crazy. "Fine, see you later Nick." She waved and left the office to try and calm the angry patients down. "Thanks Lana. You saved my brains from frying." "No worries, Dana, I think your job is harder anyway." "So Lana, do you know where Lu, Peter, or Bob are?" "I know they had an emergency in ER and Bob is in his office doing some paper work. You know, I think the emergency was with one of your patients. A Sarah McGill?" "Sarah, yeah she was the one who had the embryo implantation. Should I go and see if she is alright?" "If you want to." "Yeah, then I can tell Lu and Peter about tonight." Dana told Nick to stay in the office and that she wanted to visit a patient that went into ER today. She took the elevator to the ER wondering what could be the problem when she ran into Lu. "Hey Dana, what are you doing here? Isn't it your day off." "Well, yeah, but I heard my patient was in ER. So instead of waiting upstairs, I came down." "Okay, but your patient is stable and she is in her room resting. Though she might want to see you. She had a miscarriage. Poor thing, she won't stop crying." Lu explained showing Dana to Sarah's room. "Dana, I will meet you upstairs."  
  
Dana entered Sarah's room to find her crying on her bed. "Dr. Stowe!" Sarah said in between her cries. Dana picked up the clipboard hanging in front of Sarah's bed. "Sarah, I am so sorry. But you will never be able to carry a child." "No, no! Not me. All I have ever wanted was to grow up and have a family." She said crying harder. "There are other options, Sarah. For example, surrogacy or adoption." Dana sat on the edge of her bed and explained the options that were available to her so she could have a family.  
  
When she arrived back upstairs she found Nick outside her office talking to Bob and Peter. "Hi everybody" She said approaching the small huddle. "Hey Dana, I told them about tonight so we could get going and start dinner." Nick informed her. "Okay, did you tell Lu?" "No, I thought you did." "Okay I will be right back." The huddle began to converse again just as Dana left. Dana opened the door to Lu's office and asked for moment of her time. "Sure Dana, come in. What's up?" "Well, I was wondering whether or not you had any plans for tonight?" "Yeah, today Marc and I are going out for pizza. Why do you have plans?" "Yes, I am inviting you and Marc to come over my house for dinner. I will be sharing some important news with everyone." "Sure, Dana, we'll be there by 6:30." "Okay, see you later." Dana walked out of Lu's office and got Nick. They went back to Dana's and got ready for dinner. Clementine had already gotten the girls showered and ready. Dana took a shower and put on a nice outfit and went to get dinner started while Nick took a shower.  
  
Ring! Ring! The doorbell rang. Dana set down the apron and ran to open the door. "Hi every one come on in." "Nick, girls, Clementine! Come on down." Dana led them into a dining room full of delicious foods. "Wow, Dana the food looks delicious." Peter complemented as everyone sat down. "Dig in everyone!" Dana said as she was serving Annie's food.  
  
"That was a great meal, Dana. Who ever thought you cooked this good." "Gee, thanks Lana." Dana responded with a smirk on her face. "Mommy, can Marc and I go to the play room? He wants to show me a game on the internet." "Not just yet, Annie. Nick and I want to announce something to everyone including you and Marc." Annie went to sit in her seat. Nick grinned at Dana and started tapping his glass and motioning everyone for silence. He turned to Dana and helped her up. "Now, the moment everyone has been waiting for....." Lu said sarcastically. "Everyone," Nick said putting his arm around Dana. "Dana and I decided that we both love each other very very much and are," "Oh! Just say it!" Marc said desperately wanting to go play the computer. "Marc! Apologize now!" Lu told Marc. "Sorry Nick, Sorry Dana." "Its okay, Marc. Well we are deciding that we want to get married." "OMG guys, we are so happy for you." Lu ran and hugged Dana motioning for Marc to do the same. "Congrats, man you got a great catch." Peter and Bob went and congratulated Nick.  
  
Dana pulled Nick apart from the crowd and pointed at Annie. "Hey Lu, can you take everyone into the living room. Nick and I would like to talk to Annie in private." Dana said pointing to Annie staring at her plate looking upset. "Sure Dana, I'll break open the champaign." Nick and Dana walked over to Annie.  
  
"Hey Annie, what's up? Don't you like the idea of your mom and I getting married?" "No, I know what comes after it. Remember, I was in the foster homes and Louise wasn't. You get married and forget all about the kids." Annie yelled at Nick crying. "Sweetie, we would never do that. We love you more than life itself." Dana said trying to calm Annie down. "Hey Annie, I know that you have never really had a parent before Dana. But I would like to try and be one for both you and Louise. I will take you to soccer practice, I will read you bedtime stories, I will act like the father you've never had. In fact, I have already drawn up the papers to adopt you and your sister when your mom and I get married." Nick said surprising Dana and Annie. Annie looked from Dana to Nick and hugged them. "Nick, do you promise?" Annie asked still hugging them. "Of course I do. I love you Annie." "Okay, I give you my blessing. Thanks, dad." The three went into the next room and joined the party. 


	5. Chapter Five Sweet Revenge

There are more chapters on their way!

Chapter Five- Sweet Revenge

The party lasted till 1:30 am and everyone was exhausted. While the kids were in the playroom, the adults drank wine and talked. They occasionally made jokes and started dancing. Annie and Marc played on the computer until they fell asleep and Louise slept the party through. When it was time to go, Lu went to get Marc but he was so sleepy that Dana suggested that both Lu and Marc sleep over and they would go to work tomorrow together. Nick, Dana, and Lu stood at the door frame waving good- bye to everyone in their cars. "Bye, thanks for coming, see you tomorrow!" Dana yelled at the cars. "Well, I'll take the couch." Lu said walking toward the living room. "Nah, don't be silly. You can take Annie's bed, Marc and Annie the mats, and Nick can sleep with me." Dana said in an organized way. "That's okay with me." Lu said. "Dana, why don't you see if any of your pajamas fit Lu so she can change into something more comfortable than those jeans?" Nick told Dana. "Sure, come on Lu, I'll show you my pajamas." Dana said heading for her dresser while Lu followed. Lu ended up picking one with polka dots.

In the morning they all got up and got ready. Clementine came early and made breakfast for everyone. "Thank you for coming early Clementine. Its been a hectic morning." Dana said coming down the stairs shoving some files in her briefcase. "Annie and Marc are sleeping in the play room. Marc is Lu's son by the way. He will be spending the day here. Louise is awake and playing with Nick." Dana said getting Clementine updated with the happenings. "Good Morning" Lu said coming down the stairs fussing with her shirt. "Morning Lu. Grab some breakfast and we will be on our way." "What about Nick, Dana?" Lu asked taking a plate. "He will be heading back to MGH and coming back on the weekend to spend time with the girls and me." She said taking a bite out of her toast. "Good morning ladies." Nick said walking towards the table with Louise who was crying. "She wanted her mommy." Nick said holding Louise out to Dana. Dana took her and cradled her in her arms. "Stop crying Louise. Your to pretty to cry." She said in a little baby voice. "I think she is hungry. I'll be right back." Dana got up and went into the kitchen to get the baby formula. In the mean time, Nick grabbed a plate and got some scrambled eggs and toast. Dana came back with Louise after five minutes and sat her in her high chair. Clementine then came in and started feeding her.

Lu got up and put her plate in the sink when Marc came down the stairs. "Mom? Dana is my mom here?" Marc asked nervously. "I'm right here Marc." Lu said coming over to him and giving him a big hug. "Marc, you are going be spending the day here today, is that okay? Because, I can always be late taking you to your friends house and lose money and cause..." "Yeah, mom, I will stay. I'll call Bobby later and tell him I can't go. You don't have to make a fuss." Marc answered his mom before she could keep embarrassing him in front of others." "Okay baby, go back to sleep. Remember to behave and help out Clementine." She said kissing on top of the head.

"Are you ready to go, Lu?" Dana asked already gathering her things. "Yeah, hold up." She gathered her things and put them in the car. Both women said good bye to their children and left.

Today would be Dana's second research meeting at MGH. "Hi Lana, Do I have any messages?" Lu and Dana said in unison entering the doors of RWHC. "One at a time, please. Dana you have these and Lu these." She said handing them their messages. They departed to their offices and started the day.

It was already 5:30 when Dana finished with her last patient. She grabbed her things and got ready to leave for the meeting at MGH. "Lu, I am heading out. I'll see you later when you go pick up Marc." "Okay, bye Dana. Remember, stay away from Kilner. Please." They hugged and departed. Dana got into her car and drove the 45 minutes to MGH. She called Clementine and told her she would be home about 9:30 and _no later_. She parked her car and got her papers and research folders ready. She walked in the doors of MGH and felt like turning back. She felt a bad vibe that gave her the chills, though she continued inward. She reached the meeting a little early and set out her things on the desk she had been provided. When she turned to reach for her bag a hand held it out to her. It was Kilner's hand. "Give me that." She said grabbing it out of his hand. "Now Dana, don't be so hasty. Come, I want to show you something." Kilner said to Dana. "It's about the research, nothing else." Dana said trying to confirm his words. "Of course." He said putting a smirk on his face without letting her see it.

He led her into an empty exam room down the hall. He opened the door for her and closed it behind her. "Dana, I thought you were the smartest doctor Rittenhouse had? Dana, you just fell into my trap." He began tantalizing her. Without giving her any chance to say anything he pinned to the floor. "Now you will get to know how it feels to be raped. Just like your stupid partner." She squirmed underneath him, trying to kick him off, but she couldn't. She tried to scream for help but he covered her mouth as she opened it. "How I have wanted to do this for the longest time. Don't you think I don't remember the trial? How one of my best friends betrayed me for a worthless piece of trash named Lu. Now my sweet, revenge is mine." Dana started to cry hard. Kilner pulled up Dana's skirt. Kilner kissed her and penetrated her. He heard Dana scream and put a smile on his face. She kicked and squirmed harder. She wouldn't stop screaming so he punched her in the stomach. She cried harder thinking of Annie and Louise and Nick, the loves of her life. She needed to get away from him, yet she couldn't he was to strong. Suddenly he stopped. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She felt her leg and a few ribs crack. "Please, stop, No!" she cried for mercy clutching her chest and broken leg. "Sorry babe. But now you're going to be the one betrayed." He pointed a gun at her head and held the trigger. "Any last words?" He said in a demonic voice. "Please, no, I have two small children and I love them more than life itself. Please don't take their mother away. They need me." She said crying at the thought of not being able to see Louise grow up and breaking the promise she made to Annie. That she would never abandon her like her other mother did. "Bye, bye Dana." He let the trigger go and the bullet pierced Dana in the chest instead of the head.

She felt it hit her heart and she knew it meant the end. She cried and cried till she could no more. "I'm so sorry Annie. Re..mem..ber...I ...love you." She gasped as she took her last breath and died. "Sweet revenge, Dana, sweet revenge." Kilner said breaking into a devilish laugh. He approached the now dead corpse and sat her up against the wall correctly. He had decided to make her look more presentable because she would be all over the newspaper the next morning. As he sat her up, with his hand at her lower back he felt something tear. He looked around, but no one was there. He then checked her back and to his surprise found something overwhelming.


	6. Chapter Six The Sad Discovery

There are more chapters on their way!

"The Diary of Dana Stowe" By: Dr.StoweWannabe27

Chapter Six- Broken Hearts

He instantly dropped her against the wall. Kilner made sure he looked normal and walked out of the room. He left the hospital and drove off at an alarming speed. The security guard who heard a gunshot came to investigate and found Dana's body lying against the wall with bloodstained clothes. He immediately ran to get a doctor who was walking down the hall. "Doctor come here it's an emergency!" The doctor ran into the room and saw Dana lying there. He instantly checked to see if she had a pulse, but she didn't. "It's too late." He said turning to look at the guard who obviously looked horrified. The guard called for doctors to bring a gurney and take away the body. Within minutes they arrived with the gurney and other security guards. One doctor, a friend of Nick's was helping out with the gurney and recognized the body as Nick's girlfriend from all the pictures he had of her. "Any identification on the body?" Asked one of the guards writing this down in a notebook for when the police arrived. "No, but I guess that is her bag over there." Said a doctor examining the room being careful not to damage anything.

The doctor that recognized Dana immediately ran to get Nick. He ran down the hallway knocking down a few things and pressed the button to the elevator rapidly. It was taking too long so he took the stairs. Down the four floors, his mind was racing, _Oh Lord, what should I tell Nick._ He reached the ER floor and ran straight into the ER. "Nick!" he yelled. "Nurse, where is Dr. Biancavilla?" he asked scaring the nurse. "He is with a patient, Dr. Morse. You can't see him right now." "Oh, yes I can." He said going straight into the exam room Nick was in. "Nick, Nick, You have to come. Now!" he said trying to catch his breath. "What? What are you talking about? Can't you see I am with a patient?" Nick said turning around curiously eyeing Dr. Morse. "It's Dana..." without another word Nick put down his instruments and paid attention to what Dr. Morse was saying. "She's hurt. Well more than hurt. Come follow me!" He said while he started walking out of the room.

Nick followed at a steady run. They ran up the stairs to the hallway where they saw a whole bunch of people standing in a crowd. They ran and ran getting closer. "Dana! Dana!" Nick yelled hoping to receive an answer from inside the crowd. None was heard. The ran into the crowd of people. "Get out of the way. Get out of the way!" The both doctors yelled. The policeman had put up a line so the curious spectators couldn't get in. When they got to the center of the crowd they couldn't see anything inside the room. They made sure no policemen were watching and crossed the line. A police man stopped them before they entered. "Where do you think you two are going?" "Please! I have to get in. My fiancée, she is in there!" Nick struggled with his words a bit wondering if what Dr. Morse had said meant Dana was dead. God he hoped not. They were to marry in a few months and hopefully have more children. The police man granted their entrance, which caused uproar in the crowd.

When Nick walked in and laid eyes on the body on the gurney, he couldn't deny that it was his beloved. Dr. Morse walked over to the doctors examining the body and asked them whether or not Nick could see the body of his dead girl friend. They said he could and walked away. Dr. Morse motioned for Nick to come over to the gurney. Nick looked at Dana's body and automatically broke into tears. "Why! Why! No!" He yelled leaning over the body attracting the attention of everyone in the room. He hugged the dead body and kissed it. He couldn't bear to see this any longer. He let go of the body. "Dana, I love you." He kissed the dead woman's lips and went to sit down in a chair before he collapsed. He cried and cried. A crime scene investigator felt sorry for him and walked over to him. "Hey, I'm so sorry for your loss. She looked special. But if it makes you feel any better we are going to find the killer. In fact, we already have our primary suspect, Randolph Kilner. And I also came to give you this. We found this in her purse. I guess it's a journal." The investigator said handing the small leather book to Nick. The investigator gave him a pat on the shoulder and went back to his job.

Nick wiped his eyes with his sleeve and picked up the Diary. "That horrible son of a bitch. I swear if he shows his face here again he will die." He stood up and got out of the room clutching the diary to his chest, protecting it with his life. He ran to the pay phone and dialed Lu at RWHC. "Hello RWHC" "Lana, put Lu on now please," "Nick, is that you? What's wrong honey?" ", just put Lu on please it's urgent." He said shaking. "Okay, okay, baby." There was a moment of silence when Lu picked up. "Hello, Lu speaking," "Lu, it's Nick...You have to come to MGH now...It's Dana...Please come now." "What's wrong? Okay, I'll call Clementine and tell her to stay later with Marc and the girls and I will be on my way." They hung up the phone together. "Lana, if any one comes in for me, tell them to come back another day, I going out." Lu said poking her head out the door. She went back and called Clementine to tell her to stay late and put all the kids to bed that she had a feeling she'd be sleeping over again. But no one answered the phone. She got her coat and purse and left. Nick sounded worried on the phone so she speeded down the highways to get there faster.

In deed she did. She ran in to the lobby looking around for Nick. "Lu, over here." Nick said walking over to her. She saw that Nick had been crying and felt her heart climb up into her throat. She walked over to him till they met. She hugged him, but neither would let go. "Nick, what happened?" She said still hugging him. "Lu....you might have...to sit down" Nick led her over to a group of empty chairs and they sat. "Lu...it's hard for me to tell you but....Dana....Dana...Dana has been murdered." He said starting to cry again. Lu sat there as if lightning had struck her. Her best friend, dead? She covered her face with her hands and cried. Nick hugged her and she hugged him back being each others support.

Lu lifted her head and asked, "Nick, have you seen her yet?" "Yes, Lu." "I want to see her Nick. I want to see her." "We can't right t now Lu, but in a little while we will be able to" They continued hugging for a while longer and then started walking toward the elevator to see if they were done with the autopsy Nick asked for. They arrived in front of the morgue and opened the door. "Excuse me, are you finished?" Nick asked in a nasal voice from all the congestion from crying. "No, Nick. Please wait outside. We will call you in when we are done." Said the doctor performing the autopsy. "They aren't done, Lu." They went back to the lobby in silence and sat next to each other.


	7. Chapter Seven The Diary 1

There are a few more chapters left.

"The Diary of Dana Stowe" By: Dr.StoweWannabe27

Chapter Seven-The Diary-1

Nick suddenly remembered the diary in his jacket. He pulled it out and handed it to Lu. "What's this?" "It's Dana's diary. The investigator found and looked through it, wrote down what he needed, and gave it to me. I thought you might want to see it."

Lu took the diary and looked at it. In her head she could imagine Dana sitting on her bed, writing what happened during the day. She opened it to the first page and saw that it was marked "The Diary of Dana Stowe". She turned the page and saw the first date, July 15, 1999. She flipped through the diary to the last page and saw that the last entry was yesterday. "Nick, did you know Dana kept a diary?" Lu asked in amazement. Out of all the years she knew Dana she never saw that she kept a diary. "No, she never mentioned it." She found that fact odd.

She sat there and stared at the cover. What had her friend thought all these years? About her, Marc, Nick, Louise, or even Annie? "Nick, would you mind if I read some of it?" "No, I don't mind. In fact, I am going to go check on the autopsy." Nick got up and headed toward the elevator leaving the diary to Lu. "Poor guy." Said the lady that had just sat down when Nick got up. Lu ignored her and started going through the diary looking for a specific date, April 13, 2001, when Lu joined the clinic. "Here it is."

**Diary entry #1**

**(In between the phrases there are flash backs to Lu reading the diary.)**

April 13, 2001

Dear Diary,

I just got a new intern working in ER. His name is Nicholas Biancavilla. Personally, he is drop-dead gorgeous. Watch out world, he's going to be mine. I will casually flirt hoping he asks me out and then proceed to the next level. Wouldn't you like to know what that is?

"Yeah, I would" Lu said laughing quietly.

I also got a new partner. Her name is Luisa Magdalena Delgado. She has a son, at least 11 by the looks of it. She's 29 years old and runs a free clinic- free clinic! Ha! I know that going to be costing Rittenhouse big bucks for sure. I over heard her saying that she came from South Philly and that she lived in the dumps. But she seems nice and I might want to get to know her better. She has a lot of spirit. I think it will be nice to have half the work I used to too.

"Gee, she knows my life story too."

I will be 37 in a few weeks and I still have no children. That sucks. An ob-gyn that works with pregnant women all day long and doesn't even have any of her own. Maybe if the thing I have for Nick works out we might have kids. Hopefully. Still I don't want to be a single mom. I'll write tomorrow!

Yours Truly,

Dana


	8. Chapter Eight The Astonishing Discovery

More chapters on the way! stay tuned!   
  
**"The Diary of Dana Stowe"** By: Dr.StoweWannabe27

Chapter Eight-The Astonishing Discovery

* * *

December 22, 2003,  
  
Dear Diary,  
Three days till Christmas and I already got my presents a week ago. I am so excited to have Annie and Louise. I got a new nanny for them when I have to work. Her name is Clementine Vazquez. She is forty-one and is alone in Philly with no family or friends. She came from London and she wouldn't give her job back ground information. She only said that she worked with the FBI and nothing else. She got recommended to me by a friend, Elaine Jacobs whose daughters she baby-sat while they were smaller. So I didn't get to worried. I brought her in to meet the girls and they got along very well. I think we will become very good friends in the future.  
  
She is very interested that I work in the medical field. And that I started a breast cancer research program in RWHC. She said her mother died of breast cancer and that she would like to know more about it. So I lent her some folders to read about the research and showed her a few ways to avoid getting the cancer.  
  
She offered to be a live in nanny and work full time, but I thought it would be best to start slow. So she got an apartment near-by. Well I'll write tomorrow.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Dana

* * *

"Lu! Lu!" Lu lifted to see Nick running and screaming down the hall toward her. "What happened, Nick?" "Lu, it wasn't Dana!" Nick said reaching her. "It wasn't?" Lu said confused. Lu got the diary and her purse and went to the morgue with Nick. If it wasn't her, who could it be, she thought. They opened the doors to the morgue and found a group of detectives investigating the room for any identification and/or evidence. The second Lu looked at the body she thought it looked exactly like Dana. "But it looks like Dana?" Lu said in shock turning to Nick.  
  
The doctors had given him permission to see the body so he told Lu that it wasn't Dana and motioned for her to walk up to the body with him. He lifted the paper blanket exposing her pale body. Nick picked the left hand and showed her that there was no ring and Dana had been so excited that she wore the ring 24/7, which Lu agreed to. Then he pointed out the separation of the skin and body coverings that the person had worn making themselves look exactly like Dana Stowe. Which confused Lu, because who'd want to protect Dana like that? He rolled it off and revealed the dead woman who sacrificed her own life to save the loving mother of two small girls who needed her very much. Lu immediately recognized the woman and started crying tears of joy and sorrow. She was so happy that her best friend had not been murdered, but she found out that it was another friend of hers that had been killed instead. Nick put his arm around Lu and helped her to a seat. Lu lifted her face out of her hands, "Nick, then where is Dana?" "I would like to know. I am so worried." He replied.  
  
The female detective came walking towards Lu. "Excuse me, may we have a word?" "Yes," Lu stood up out of her seat wiping her tears with her fingers. The detective told Lu that she was sorry for her loss, but they could not find any identification on the body and she heard that Lu knew who the woman was. "Yes I do know who...who...she is." She said in a muffled voice yawning from the crying. "Who is it then?" asked the detective getting ready to write down the information in her note pad. "She is a friend of Dana's family and mine. Her name is Clementine Vazquez." 


	9. Chapter Nine Finding Dana

There are a few more chapters left!

"The Diary of Dana Stowe" By: Dr.StoweWannabe27

Chapter Nine- Finding Dana

The detective questioned Lu about everything she knew about Clementine. About her past and the relationship between the two of them. She only responded about the things she saw in the diary and the few times she had seen her at Dana's home. Then the detective questioned Nick. This took a little longer.

Nick and Lu were so tired and hungry they decided to leave for the day. They drove to Dana's house in hope of finding Dana there taking care of the kids. They got out of the car and saw that everything looked normal. They walked up to the door and rang the door bell a couple of times. Each time they received no answer.

A neighbor saw them and started to get worried because it was so late. She decided to go ask who they were. She walked up to them making sure it was safe with a bat in her hands and yelled at them, "Who are you?" Lu and Nick both jumped and turned. "Excuse me? But who are you?" Lu said rather irritated. "I'm a neighbor of Dana's. She's not home, what are you doing here?" She said tightening her grip. "You can put the bat down. I am Dana's best friend, Dr. Lu Delgado, and this is Dana's fiancée, Dr. Nick Biancavilla. We are here to check up on the kids and get some sleep." Lu said going for her I.D. signaling for Nick to do the same. They showed the neighbor their I.D.'s and the neighbor put down the bat. "I am Mrs. Nicole Rivera, Dana's neighbor. I live next door. Her kids and a boy, I think his name is Mike," "Marc, I am his mother." Lu interrupted. "Okay, well they are with me at my house. Clementine left them at my house about 1:30 today saying she had some business to attend to that she didn't want the kids to know about." "Can we see them?" Nick asked. "Sure, follow me." She let them in her house and told them the kids were in the living room sleeping. Lu and Nick ran into the living room wanting to see the kids. They sighed at seeing Marc and Annie sleeping on the couch and Louise in the stroller.

Marc stirred and opened his eyes. "Mom!" Marc got up and ran to his mom. "Where were you guys? I was so worried." Marc said hugging his mom harder. "Don't worry I will tell you later but right now we have to get to Dana's house to get some sleep." Annie woke up hearing Lu's voice. "Mommy?" Annie asked into the silence still half asleep. Lu walked over to her and stroked Annie's forehead. "No, honey, it's Auntie Lu and Nick. Go back to sleep." She waited till Annie fell asleep again and walked away to ask Nicole something.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't know if Dana has a secret key under the door mat or anything?" "Nope, she doesn't, but I have the key to her house for when ever she goes away. I will open the door for you is you like." "That will be great. Thanks."

Nick heard this and went to pick up Annie. He told Marc to push Louise's stroller and Lu to go with Nicole. Nicole opened the door to the house and helped them get settled. She warned them that she'd be watching and left locking the door behind her.

"Nick maybe I should get the girls ready for bed and you take Marc and find some of your clothes that you leave here." "Okay, sure. Come on Marc." Nick said yawning heading for Dana's bed room. Lu woke up Annie and told her to get her pajamas on. She saw Annie go down the hall to her bathroom. She then picked up Louise trying not to wake her. She walked slowly and into Louise's bed room. She changed her diaper and put some nice pajamas on her.

Louise woke up and started crying before Lu was finished dressing her. "Oh, stop crying, baby." Dana had once told her that singing made Louise stop crying. She held her in her arms, made sure no one was looking because she didn't want to draw any attention and sang to Louise.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word/ Mama's going buy you a mocking bird/ and if that mocking bird doesn't sing/ Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring...." Louise fell asleep and Lu finished dressing her. Lu put Louise in her crib and shut the door lightly. "Nice singing Lu." Nick said waiting outside the door. "Thanks, I've had practice. Did you find Marc some clothes?" "Yeah, I didn't have any clothes that might fit him so I took one of Dana's big t-shirts and let him use it." "Thanks, I will go to my apartment tomorrow and get some clothes for Marc and me. I think we will be staying a bit longer than we imagined. Well, I will go change into the pajamas I used last night." She took off down the hall and into the room. Nick waited in the kitchen while making some tea for Lu and himself, which Peter taught him to make when he was still working in RWHC, that was suppose to help you calm down and relax.

Lu came back and took the cup of tea being offered to her. She pulled up a chair and sat across from Nick. "Nick," "yeah, Lu?" "How are they going to find Dana?" "I don't know, I just wish this situation would have never happened." "Me either. But then, how will we tell the kids Dana is missing, Clementine is dead, and we are staying here a couple of nights without Dana." "I thought you would know. I haven't been thinking about that. My mind has been set on Dana all day. I just hope she turns up soon and safe. That could have been her today. It just makes you think about the people you love." "I totally agree, Nick." They sipped from their cups and put them in the sink.

"Who's sleeping where?" Nick asked remembering that Marc had taken over the bed and Annie and Louise were in theirs. "I guess I can go sleep with Marc and you can sleep on the couch. I will try to find some blankets and a pillow." Lu explained. "That will work. You can sleep I will get the blankets." "Okay, good night Nick." She gave him a hug and walked away.

Instead of falling straight to sleep Nick just sat on the couch and thought about the day. Wondering how Clementine's disguise looked so real. It bugged him. On the counter he saw Lu's purse and the diary next to it. "The diary, of course." He whispered to himself. He would read the diary. He got the diary and sat back down on the couch. He flipped through the pages and decided to read the first one that popped open. It stopped on February 24, 2003. He read:

February 24, 2004

Dear Diary,

Clementine and the girls have really gotten close over the past few months. It has made such a difference in our lives. She has really taken an interest in my research. The other day I saw her looking through my files. She ended up asking me about many of the things on it, so I don't think she really knows anything about it. I told her about Lu's rape seeking counsel on the trial and what to say on the stand. She ended up getting very mad at Kilner. Weird, it sounded like she knew him. Well, even if she did, I decided not to ask.

Nick and I are really hitting it off. He asked me to go away with him for a weekend in the Bahamas. I agreed and I am leaving the girls here with Clementine and Nicole will be dropping in everyday to check on them. I can't wait. Me, him, the warm Caribbean sea, and no interruptions. It will be so romantic. We will watch the sunset and go snorkeling, all while staying at the fabulous hotel, Atlantis. I'll write tomorrow!

(Then the word Nick with little hearts surrounding it)

Yours Truly, Dana.

Nick blushed at seeing his name surrounded by all the hearts. He blushed because that's the same kind of puppy love he had for Dana back then. He'd be thinking of her all day. He wanted to read another entry of Dana's. This time he looked for June 9, 2004. That's the day he proposed to her. "Here it is."

June 9, 2004

Dear Diary,

Nick proposed! He proposed! I am the luckiest girl in the world. I have two little girls and a new fiancée that I really love.

It all happened so suddenly. I never expected it. Nick asked for dinner at his place after my meeting. I showed up at his place and found out that he had cooked the dinner himself. I thought he wasn't much of a cook, but he surprised me because the food was delicious. After the food I asked what was for desert and he held me close and kissed me. From there we started having sex. I love the way he tells me he loves me and is gentle and delicate. Hmm, hmm, hmm.

Well, when we stopped I was lying there beside him and he turned over to his night table and took the ring out of the stand. He then turned and asked me. I was so happy, I was crying. The last thing I remembered from that night was that I kissed him and I fell asleep in his arms. It was the perfect evening. I can't wait to become Dr. Dana Stowe-Biancavilla!

Yours truly, Dana.

(I hope he never gets his hands on this. He he.)

Nick was in shock, though he felt quite satisfied. He then decided he better put away the diary before he gets into trouble with Dana for reading that. He put the diary back on the counter and fell asleep. The next day they would be finding Dana.

Lu woke up feeling rested enough to get on with the day. She realized it was 8:30 and Thursday. The kids were late to school and she was late for work. She hurriedly woke up Marc and Annie so they could get ready for school and then went for Nick. She passed Louise's bed room and decided she'd better check on her before she did anything else. She opened the bed room door and saw Nick on the rocking chair asleep holding Louise, which was also asleep. "This is too cute." She whispered with a smile on her face. She slowly walked up to them and tapped Nick on the shoulder trying not to startle him. He shrugged and opened his eyes. "Lu, good morning." He said yawning. Lu held out her hands to take Louise. "I should get ready, shouldn't I?" he said handing her Louise. "Yeah, I think so. We have to take the kids to school and then you and I should go to RWHC." Lu said getting a new diaper and a little out fit for Louise. Nick walked out of the room. Lu got Louise ready and took her out to the living room where she had instructed Marc to cook some breakfast.

"Marc, Louise is on the couch; keep an eye on her while I get ready." She settled Louise to her carrier on the couch and speeded off to get ready. "Annie, hurry." She said passing her bathroom. "Okay I am almost done." She heard from beyond the door. She went into Dana's room and got her clothes so she could change in the bathroom. She put on her pants and blouse and put her hair up in a clip. She had no make up with her so she put on some lip gloss she had in her purse and she was done. Coming out of the bathroom she bumped into Nick in front of the mirror. They both fidgeted with their clothing and hair and finished. "You know Nick; you are going to be a great dad to those girls." "Really, you think so?" "Yeah for sure. I saw in there with Louise. You two looked so cute together." She said teasing him.

They walked into the living room to find Annie getting her book bag and Marc sitting in front of the TV. "Did every one have breakfast?" Lu asked grabbing a piece of toast and some orange juice Marc made. "Yeah mom, every one except Louise, though." Marc answered. Nick went and took two bottles of formula from the refrigerator and the baby bag. "I got Louise's things." Nick yelled to Lu. Nick put the things by Lu's bag and got some breakfast. When they finished they got all the kids in Nick's car and drove first to Lu's apartment to get Marc's things and then to his school. "Bye Marc, here's a note." Lu said blowing him kisses and handing him the note. Every one in the car waved and then to Annie's school.

Both Nick and Lu were unfamiliar to Annie's school so they decided that they'd better get off with her. They parked and got the two sisters out of the car. "Annie, is there anything special we have to do when you are late?" "Yeah, you have to talk to the principal and explain to her why I was late." Annie answered Nick. Nick put a weird look on his face showing that he thought that was pretty weird. They all walked in together heading for the office. "Hi Ms. Hirsch!" Annie said walking up to the desk where a woman was typing on her computer. "Hi Annie, you are late today. You know what that means, you have to talk with Ms.Neon." "Okay, but look I want to introduce you to my aunt Lu and my soon to be dad." Annie said pointing at Lu and Nick. "Hi, nice to meet you," Nick said holding out his hand. Ms. Hirsch shook it and greeted Lu who was carrying Louise.

"If you want you may take a seat and Ms. Neon will see you in a moment." Ms. Hirsch directed them to the chairs outside the principal's office. "Why do they call her Ms. Neon?" Nick whispered in Lu's ear. Lu shrugged not knowing. After five minutes passed, the principal emerged from her office. "Stowe, Annie." "Here!" Annie said getting up. Lu and Nick stood up and walked into the office behind Annie. "Now I know why they call her that." Nick said laughing to himself. Because she wore neon colored suits everyday. "Please, take a seat." The principal said.

"Which one of you is Dr. Dana Stowe?" The principal asked eyeing the two seated in front of her. "Neither, I am Dr. Nick Biancavilla, Dana's fiancée and this is Dr. Lu Delgado, Dana's partner." Nick said. "Okay, well, I see that you two were bringing Annie here to school late. She was absent yesterday and late today. And it is school policy to ask why the children were late. So, any excuses?" The principal explained. "Well, Ms. Cinatti," Lu said eyeing the plaque with the name of the principal, ", yesterday Annie stayed home while Nick and I resolved a crisis that we needed to take care of and got home very late, around 3:30 in the morning. We picked up the kids from the neighbors and put them to bed. Unfortunately, Dana is out of town and we are not familiar with Annie and her sister's schedule and woke up late." Lu said making up a complete lie. "Well, while the kids were at the neighbors home couldn't the neighbor take them to school?" asked the principal. "No, she couldn't because she doesn't have a driver's license and we live about half an hour away." Nick said before Lu could react.

"Okay, Annie you may go to class now." The principal told Annie who was seated at the corner of the office. "Thank you, Ms. Cinatti. We look forward to another meeting." Nick said standing, holding back from completely laughing his head off. Lu and Nick got out of the office and left for RWHC. In the car they conversed on how they would tell everyone at RWHC that Dana is missing. And explain a theory on how it might have happened.

Lu and Nick both decided, after a long talk, that their theory would be that she got out to the car and she got kidnapped by a friend of hers who wanted to protect her, that was working for the FBI. Who disguised herself as Dana hoping to catch Kilner and bring him to justice for attempted murder. Unfortunately, the friend did not succeed but failed and paid with her life. Though, still they have not found Dana and hope that with the help of a search team they could find her.

They arrived at RWHC just a bit after 11:30. Lu took Louise out of the car seat and put her in the carrier Nick was carrying. They walked in the clinic doors to be greeted by an extremely angry Bob, who was taking over the shifts of both Dana and Lu with the help of some nurses. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here at 7:00!" Bob yelled, getting the attention of most of the patients in the waiting area, walking over to Lu. Lu was in deep trouble in Bob's eyes.

"Well I've been busy, a sudden crisis, more like it, if you must know." Lu said walking right passed him, with Nick and Louise trailing behind her, over to Lana's desk. Nick decided that he would go sit with Lana in the receptionist area and entertain Louise. Bob followed Lu and continued to argue with her threatening her that if she came late like this again she'd be losing her job. Lu went into her office, Bob following, and put her stuff down. She then turned to Bob and yelled back, "If you cared to ask why I just had a sudden crisis I bet you'd be just like I am right now." Bob looked at Lu in confusion. "Why? Why are you having a crisis?" Bob calmed down.

"Well I was hoping you'd realize that Nick and Louise were here and Dana wasn't." "So, you're having an affair with Dana's boyfriend? And baby sitting her daughter at the same time." Bob interrupted. "No, I have just been up half the night at MGH thinking Dana was murdered by Kilner. But instead she is now missing and I am taking care of three kids who need to be waken up, fed, driven to school, and given love. Also, I am staying at Dana's home hoping to receive a call from her where ever she is and being a support for Nick who misses her and saw the other dead woman in the disguise of Dana. Making him think it was Dana got him all shaken up. And I have been put under so much stress with everything that I think my head will surely explode!" She screamed hoping to relieve herself of the tight knot in her stomach. Bob sat there and soaked in everything Lu said. "Okay, I am sorry; I bet I would be like you right now if I knew that was the situation. You can run your shift. Here is the patient coming up next. Though, at lunch, at 2:30, the three of you come up to my office." Bob told Lu having strong feelings toward Dana, he let her slide. He handed her the patient file and took off down the hall.

"What was that about?" Peter popped his head in the door, seeing Lu with her hand clutching her fore head as if she had a head ache. "I'll tell you later Peter."

The day went by slowly. When it came time for lunch Lu finished with her patient and went to get Nick. "Bye Maggie! I will see you next month!" Lu waved good-bye to her patient in the lobby. She walked over to the receptionist desk, "Nick, come on, we got to go see Bob." "You two go on, I'll keep little Louise. Oh! And ask Bob if there is any thing I can do to help with the situation I will." Lana said taking the carrier away from Nick and making a funny face, trying to make Louise laugh.

Lu and Nick sat in front of Bob's desk waiting for him to get off the phone. "Yeah, yeah, uh...huh, okay, bye." Bob clicks the phone down and faces them. He starts asking questions about what happened to Dana, it all sounded so weird to him. "Okay, so where is she now?" he asks nervously, because he had always had secret love for Dana. "Well, Bob, that's what we are trying to find out." Nick says. "We should call a search team and track her down." Both Lu and Bob agreed with Nick and called the police department. Lu spoke, she told the detective everything she could know about Dana, thanked the person, and hung up. "They said they'd be calling if they found her." Lu assured everyone. The three decided it would be best if anyone would ask where Dana was, they would say that she was on vacation and couldn't come in.

Bob dismissed them and told them he'd be helping in any way he could with the girls and accommodations. Lu arrived downstairs, had left early with Louise to pick up Annie and Marc and would be returning later for Lu. She picked up the file for her next patient and checked for her in the waiting area. She called out the name, "Sophia Hanson?" A fairly young girl stood up. She followed Lu in her office and sat up on the exam table. Lu pulled up a stool and opened her charts. "So, Sophia, what seems to be the problem?" She mumbled a few words that Lu couldn't hear. "Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you." Sophia came straight forward. "Dr. Delgado, I know I am pretty young but I think I might need some birth control pills. You see, some boys at my school, they harass the girls. They tell them they are going to rape them or touch them in certain ways. They are only kidding, but they keep looking at me in wrong ways and I don't think they might be kidding." Lu looks at Sophia, shocked by what she heard. "Sophia, you are only fifteen, you are very young for these pills, but what concerns me is what is happening at your school. Have any of the boys approached you? Have you told your teachers?" "Yeah I have but they ignore the problem because nothing has happened. And my mom can't afford to change schools. I do get good grades and I want to keep going in school, but if the boys do something and they choose me as their victim and I end up pregnant I could lose my future. I don't want that happening. Oh, my mom signed a note saying you could give me them, she couldn't make it today, late shift." Lu prescribed the pills for Sophia.

And went to go fetch her coat to leave when a detective came into Lu's office followed by Lana screaming. "She might be with a patient, you can't come in here!" "Its okay, Lana." Lu thanked her and motioned for her to step out. "Dr. Delgado?" "Yes, how may I help you?" "Nothing, I just came to inform you that we found your friend, Dr. Dana Stowe."


	10. Chapter Ten The Reunion

The Diary of Dana Stowe" By: Dr.StoweWannabe27

Chapter Ten- The Reunion

"Where is she? I want to see her!" Lu jumped feeling as if the knot in her stomach had untied. "She is on the fifth floor, room 527. We admitted her to get some nutrients back in her system. She hadn't eaten for the past two days....." The detective was cut off by Lu rushing out the door. "Lana! They found her! She's upstairs room 527. Tell Nick when he gets back." Lu said rushing past Lana's desk toward the elevator. Lana jumped with excitement, everyone looked, and Peter laughed not knowing about anything that was happening.

Dana opened her eyes to find herself lying in a hospital bed at Rittenhouse Hospital. She felt around her bed to see if she had anything with her. When she got to her neck she felt the gold locket she had. She smiled with content knowing that the picture of Annie and Louise were there. Annie and Louise had been on her thoughts the whole time. She was scared and lonely where the woman had hid her. She thought she would never see them again. She lifted her head to see that she had about three IVs on her left hand. She sat up and reached for the charts hanging off the end of her bed. Being a doctor she would understand them. She read that she came in starving and unconscious. Her BP was 105/55 and she was doing okay with everything else.

She relaxed, but not completely. Who were Louise and Annie with? Were they alone? Hungry? Sleepy? Dead? The thought terrified her. A nurse walked in the room and saw she had regained consciousness and went to call for Bob Jackson. Right after the nurse left she heard someone running down the hall. She thought it could be Bob, but then she saw Lu show up in the doorway.

Lu filled up with emotion at seeing her best friend safe and sound after two days of imagining the worse. Crying, she walked over to Dana, who also started crying, and without any words they hugged. They stood there for a while before Lu pulled away. "Dana, I'm so glad you're safe. I thought you were dead." Lu said pulling up a chair. "I didn't know what was happening, Lu. I was so scared that the woman would kill me." Dana said wiping her tears with a tissue that was on the nightstand next to her bed. Lu looked at Dana with confusion, she could tell that Dana was worried about the girls, but she didn't know that the 'woman' was Clementine? She thought. "Dana, you don't know who the woman that attacked you was?" "No, Lu, I asked but she said that she was a casual acquaintance. And besides, she was wearing a disguise that I could swear looked like me. Why do you ask?" "Dana, she was an acquaintance, she was someone very close actually." "What are you getting to, I don't understand, Lu." Dana had a worried look on her face. "Dana I know who it was." "Who?" Dana asked wearily, with some fright in her voice. "Dana, who have your girls been staying with?" "Clementine I guess, but that doesn't have anything to do with this, who is it?" "Dana, rephrase that last sentence. It does have everything to do with this. Your girls aren't with Clementine, they're with me and Nick at your house. And the woman who attacked you was Clementine. I identified her in the morgue when her plan failed."

Dana sat with her mouth gaping open. A fly could have come in unnoticed. "You're kidding, right? What plan? You don't have a key to my house and Clementine won't kidnap me and leave me in a room by myself locked up. She's my friend. You know that. I want to see my girls." Dana said her thoughts racing through her head. Now she felt sick. Lu put a hand on Dana's shoulder and nodded. Dana saw this, "Oh, God, you're serious, aren't you?" Lu could just nod. Dana broke into tears. "I don't understand, I don't understand any of this Lu." Lu stayed with Dana explaining the events of the past days, till she got called to the ER.

When she was done she went back to the clinic to see if Nick had come back. "Lana," "Is Dana okay, Lu?" Lana asked Lu walking around the corner. "Yeah, she's resting, two days without food. Well has Nick arrived?" "Yeah, he's in your office." "Thanks Lana." Lu walked over to her office.

"Hey Nick." Lu sat down on her desk and poked Nick which had fallen asleep waiting for her. "Huh, huh, what?" Nick jerked awake. "Oh, sorry Lu didn't get much sleep last night. Have they updated you on any information regarding Dana?" "Nope, but I do want to show you a patient I have up in room 527. They said some guardian of hers starved her for two days. She seems bored maybe you could go talk with her." "Sure Lu, what's this patient's name?" "Dana" "Okay, I'll go talk with Dana then. Sounds weird to say that when she is missing. God I miss her. Oh, and I left the kids at home with Marc and brought the diary so they couldn't get to it." Nick stood and started walking down the hallway. Lu smiled, she would surprise Nick. He had been so bummed the past days. She picked up the diary and went to catch up with Nick before he got on the elevator. Together they climbed to the fifth floor. Walking down the hallway, Lu couldn't help but smile, making Nick suspicious. They reached the room 527 and walked in. "Dana!" "Nick!" They screamed seeing each other. Nick ran to her and hugged her. She pulled away and kissed him. Lu standing in the doorway decided he better leave them alone for a while. She walked out to the waiting area and sat. She waited and waited.

She got tired of waiting so she decided to read some more of the diary before she gave it back. "Let's see, how about three days ago." She opened the diary to the last page and read.

August 20, 2004

Dear Diary,

It was such an eventful day. Nick and I announced our engagement. I made dinner and invited everyone to dinner. We had so much fun. Lu stayed over night with Marc. Clementine was acting pretty weird so I told her to take some food home and relax that Nick and I had it under control.

I can't believe my life has become so perfect all of a sudden. I don't regret ever changing. I will marry my one and only true love and I have two beautiful daughters. I have friends who will back me up in any situation. Can life get any better? Yes, it can. If Kilner wasn't running the breast cancer research at MGH. I can only dream of the day when he gets fired, arrested, or killed for whatever purpose.

I'll write soon!

Yours Truly, Dana

Bob came walking down the hall way looking kind of nervous. "Hi Dr.Delgado. Is someone with Dana at the moment?" He asked approaching Lu. "Yes, Nick is with her and the last time I checked they were making out in there. I would wait here." "Sure." He took the seat next to Lu's and began to think.

Lu just stared at the door to room 527, waiting for it to open so she could see her best friend. A few minutes after Nick walked out of the room with a huge grin on his face. "Lu, I am going home to get the kids." He told Lu starting off down the hall.

Bob at that moment rushed into Dana's room and hugged her. After all, he missed her, she was his best friend. "Dana I'm so glad your back!" He pulled away. "Thanks Bob. If it wasn't for Lu and Nick calling a search team I'd still probably be lost." She said smiling at Lu. "Well I'm giving you a vacation of three weeks to recuperate and return to your daily schedule. I just came to tell you that and see if you were okay. I have to go, got a man up in ER complaining and causing a raucous." He then took off. Lu and Dana were left alone. Lu made a quick decision that she would give Dana her diary back.

She held the hand holding the diary out to Dana. "Lu what is...My Diary!" She yelled grabbing it out of Lu's hand like a little schoolgirl. She held it close to her chest and muttered a few words to herself. Lu had a weird look on her face like why did she have to snatch it so rudely. Dana noticed and apologized. Lu pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat facing her. "So, explain to me about your diary." "First, I am sorry for that rude act of mine. Second, did you read it?" Lu blushed and nodded. "Lu!" "Sorry I thought you were dead for the past few days." Dana calmed and kept explaining. "well, what can a say, it's my confidant. I write in it every day keeping my thoughts together and knowing I can go back and read about that day. And I don't know.....So, what did you read?" Lu now redder than before pointed out the specific dates. "Okay, but Nick didn't read it did he?" Lu didn't know. "Maybe. I don't recall seeing him near your diary at anytime." "Thank goodness!"

The door then burst open with a little five year old running towards her mommy. "Mommy! I missed you so much." Annie said climbing on top of her mom's bed to embrace her. "I missed you too, sweetie." Dana said hugging Annie tighter. She let go of Annie and looked at Louise being held up by Nick at the foot of her bed. "Maw ma, maw ma." Louise said as she took her very first step. "Oh my God! Louise come to mommy." Dana held out her arms and let a tear drop from her eye. "Maw ma" Louise continued inching towards her mom. She reached Dana knees and almost fell before Dana caught her. "Oh baby, I missed you so, so much. Now you know that I won't be carrying you as often." Dana told Louise, lightly poking her little nose. Louise sat on her mother's lap looking up at her with her big blue eyes and let out a smile. Dana giggled and Louise started to crawl towards Lu. Marc then approached Dana and gave her a hug. Lana and Peter walked into the room and greeted Dana with hellos, hugs, and welcome back cards from the patients down in the clinic and of course themselves.

All Dana could do was smile. She was surrounded by the people that she loved and cared about. Dana pushed the 'nurse' button on her remote and a little, brunette nurse walked in. "Is there anything you may need Dr. Stowe?" She asked politely, eyeing all the people in the room. "Yes, actually can you go down to the gift shop and buy a camera. Nick will give you some money. Please." She said pointing Nick out to the nurse. Nick took his wallet out and gave the nurse some money. Ten minutes past five and the little nurse came back with a disposable camera. "Thank you, but can you please take a picture of everyone." She nurse hesitated a bit but picked up the camera again. Annie ran up next to her mom, Nick and Louise also next to her. Lu, Lana, Peter, and Marc came up two on each side. "I'll label this photo as the happiest family reunion I've ever had." Dana said right before she smiled. "Cheese!" All the white teeth showing the camera flashed. Dana had her happy reunion.


	11. Chapter Eleven The Wedding Date

A/N: There are more chapters. Maybe in a day or so the next on will be up.

* * *

"The Diary of Dana Stowe" By: Dr.StoweWannabe27

Chapter 11-The Wedding Date

Dana was released from the hospital and went home. "Thanks for driving me back home on your day off, Lu. I didn't want to have get out of work and come all the way here to pick me up." Dana said getting out of Lu's car. "No problem, Dana. Lets just get you inside." Lu walked around to the trunk and got Dana's briefcase out for her. They walked up to the doorstep and Dana thanked Lu once more and invited her in. Annie and Louise were staying with Nicole and she and Lu could just chat and hang out. After all, they were on vacation. Lu just giggled and nodded her head. They walked into Dana's living and to Dana's surprise all of her friends jumped out from behind pieces of furniture.

"WELCOME BACK!!!!!!" They all yelled. "Surprise, mommy!" Annie came running up to her mom. "Oh my Gosh!" Dana looked around while picking up Annie. "Hello sweetie." Nick came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. Dana smiled and kissed him back. Dana went and greeted everyone with a hug and kiss. "Wow, who set this up?" She asked Lu. "Nick did. He thought you would like it." "Yeah, I do like it."

The welcome back party lasted to a little after nine because every one had worked the next morning. After everyone left, Nick and Dana stayed awake to clean up the mess from the party. Annie and Louise had gone to sleep over Nicole's house at around 6:30.

"So, did you like your party, Dana?" "Yes, I did Nick." They finished cleaning, and exhausted they fell onto the couch. Nick took Dana's hand in his and pulled her closer to him. Dana cuddled up against him and let he kissed the top of her red-haired head. "How about September 21st?" Dana asked, taking a big yawn afterward. "For what?" "For our wedding silly." She said nudging him in the stomach playfully. "I love you, Dana. I would marry you any day." Dana turned around and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you too, Nick. More than you could ever know." She quickly snuggled up in his arms again. She loved how she felt so protected and loved in Nick's arms.

Nick looked at his now sleeping, soon-to-be wife. He thought she looked so beautiful. He kissed her head and fell asleep.

Dana opened her eye to check if Nick had already fallen asleep. She noticed he had, so she carefully got out of his arms and went to her room. She opened the drawer on the nightstand next to her bed and pulled out her diary. She opened it up and started writing.

* * *

August 25, 2004

Dear Diary,

I'm back home and loving it. Everyone throw me a surprise welcome-back party. It was so much fun. Lu told me it was all Nick's idea. God I am the luckiest woman in the world to have a man like Nick. I love him so much. We decided our wedding would be on September 21st. I am hoping to go buy my dress next week. Lana offered to go help me pick it out when I needed it. I know who all of my bridesmaids are going to be. Lana, Nicole, and Natalie, my sister in New York. My maid of honor is going to be Lu. She has been so good to my family and me. What would I do with out her? Of course Annie and Louise have to participate. They'll be my flower girls. And I'll ask Lu if Marc can be the ring boy. I know my parents will fly in from Virginia. Though I wonder, who is Nick going to pick to be his best man?

I'll write tomorrow!

Yours Truly, Dana Stowe/ (Biancavilla)

* * *

Dana put down the diary and walked back into the living room and laid down next to her sleeping Nick. She kissed his cheek lightly so as not to wake him and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve I Hear Wedding Bells

A/N: A few 2 or 3 chapters left! Sadly. Wah!!!! I had so much fun writing this one!!!

I don't know how to write about a wedding so excuse me if its wrong.

"The Diary of Dana Stowe" By: Dr.StoweWannabe27

Chapter Twelve- I Hear Wedding Bells

The time few by; It was September 20th before they knew it. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner and Dana was going crazy with all the preparations. Lu and Lana had taken the day off and were trying to give Dana a break.

"Dana, go away! We are giving you a break. Sleep, go to the movies, play with Annie and Louise, do something but hang over us!" Lu yelled at Dana. Dana tried to protest but got cut-off by Lana who covered Dana's mouth before she could say another word. "Fine I'll go watch a movie and get something to eat. Do you want any thing?" She said stubbornly wanting so badly to continue working on the seating arrangements. She was hoping to plan the entire wedding, but she knew her friends meant well. They wanted her to rest before the big day. "NO! Just go and have fun. We'll order a pizza. So Annie and Louise could eat." "Okay then, I'll be back later. Bye Annie! Bye Louise! Be good for Lu and Lana!" She walked out the door and drove off.

She got back home two hours before the time of the dinner. She walked and found Nick sitting on the couch. "Nick! What are you doing? Go get ready or we'll be late!" "What time is it?" "It's four. Where are Annie, Lu, Louise, and Lana?" She said looking around the house. "Lana went to get ready. Annie is well 'our' bathroom taking a shower. And Lu is giving Louise a bath." Nick said getting up off the couch and going down the hallway.

Dana walked into the girls' bathroom. Lu turned around with a bottle of shampoo in her hand. Louise was sitting in her bubble bath, playing with a flying bubble. "Maw ma" yelled Louise laughing, making Dana smile. "Hey Dana. Louise and Annie went into the pool with Lana so I am giving Louise a bath." "That's okay, Lu. But shouldn't you go home to Marc and start getting ready? The diner is in two hours." "Nah. I brought my dress along and I called Marc and told him to start getting ready that I'd go pick him up in an hour." "Okay, I'm going to get ready then. If you need me I'll be in the shower." Dana closed the door and Lu continued to give Louise her bath.

She went to her closet and pulled out a beautiful dress that she had picked out for tonight. It was dark blue, complementing her reddish-orange hair, and spaghetti strap with a mid-calf length. With the same color high-heeled shoes and a good hairstyle she'd look perfect. Now, all she needed was to take a shower.

Annie had finished a while ago and went to dry her hair in her room with the help of Lu. Dana turned on the water to let it heat up while she undressed. She took a fifteen-minute shower and dried her hair. With an hour left, she put on her dress and shoes. And went to check up on Lu and the girls. Nick had gone to his house and would be meeting them at the dinner. Annie and Louise were sitting on the couch, all dressed for the dinner. Being read a book by Lu, who was also ready to go. _How'd they get ready so fast?_ Dana thought to herself. "Well, well, everyone in this living room is looking so pretty." Dana said walking up to the counter to get her purse. "You too mommy." Annie said taking her attention away from Lu reading. "Yeah Dana, you look awesome." Lu agreed. Dana posed just playing around, making everyone in the room giggle. "Well, come on, we better get going before we're late." Dana said grabbing her keys. She picked up Louise and Lu and Annie followed her to the car.

The car drive only took half an hour after picking up Marc. Nick noticed they had arrived and went to help them out of the car. He opened the door for Dana and Lu. "Thanks Nick. Has everyone arrived?" "Only you five were left." Nick picks up Annie playfully and started tickling her. "Stop! He He! Stop, you're going to wrinkle my dress!" Nick puts her down and heads back over to Dana who was carrying Louise. He held out his arm and Dana entwined hers with his. Lu and Annie walked ahead of them opening the doors to a loud cheering as they entered. Before Dana walked in she put down Louise and kissed Nick. "Ready?" "Yep." Dana assured Nick. "And here are the two special people of the night! Everyone give a big round of applause to Dana and Nick!" They heard the DJ say over the clapping. "Wow, I can't imagine the party after." Dana smiled at Nick.

The night was so tiring. Dana had lost track of time, before she looked at her watch. "Holy Crap! Its 2:30!" She said as she realized she had been talking with Nick since ten. She pulled Nick off his seat and over to the DJ. "Excuse me, can you please announce to everyone that the dinner is ending now, that the Wedding is scheduled to take place in eight and a half hours and I don't want all off my friends to be asleep during one of the most important days of my life." She said to the DJ handing him an extra five bucks. The DJ stopped the music and everyone got the hint that it was over. They got their belongings and yawning said their good-byes to each other. Dana went over to the table and found Annie and Louise sleeping peacefully. Marc and Lu, looking awfully tired, walking over to them from their table where they were having many exciting conversations. "Come on, we've got to get some rest." Dana said as she picked up Louise. Nick helped by carrying Annie to the car and putting her in the back seat, still asleep. Dana was about to get into the car when Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her out. He locked his lips with hers and pulled her body close. Dana pulled away noticing that Marc was eyeing them. "What was that for?" "Our last kiss as fiancées." Dana smiled and hugged him. He then offered to take home Lu and Marc home and would see her at the wedding. She drove home with a smile that could stretch ocean to ocean.

She woke Annie and Louise and took both hands in hers, leading them up the drive way. She changed Louise into her pajamas and put her to bed. Annie had gone straight to sleep on the couch. Dana sat on the couch next to her and stroked Annie's face. Annie was tired, she dancing at the dinner until 11:00 when she fell asleep. Dana got a blanket and covered the young girl's body. She kissed her fore head and headed for her room. Dana changed into her pajamas and set out the sweats she planned to wear till she reached the church. She slipped into bed and pulled her diary out of the drawer.

September 21st, 3:15 am

Dear Diary,

The rehearsal dinner went well. Everyone had a fun time. Annie danced making everyone laugh. Little Louise just slept after she drank her milk. Nick was so handsome in his suit. I can't wait for 11:00 to roll around. I'm getting married in the morning!

I'll write later!!!!!!!!

Yours truly, Dr. Dana Stowe- (Soon-to-be) Biancavilla!

She put her diary back in its place and snuggled back into bed. She dreamed that she was in ER with Nick. They were working on the same patient. With head trauma and internal bleeding, the patient sat up and turned to Dana. He murmured some words and pointed at Nick. Then he bit his hand off and went running into the hall. It made Dana get shivers down her back and wake up to find Lu jumping on Dana's bed.

"Finally! You woke up! I've left Marc with Nick and Peter so they can get ready together. Well don't just stare get up!" Lu got off the bed and headed into the hall. Dana had to blink a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the bright light coming from the window. She slowly got out of bed. _What a weird dream. What could it have meant?_ She thought starting to scratch her head. She brushed her teeth and hair, and put on the sweats she had set out. She looked at the alarm clock; it read 7:12 am. Yawning she went out to the living room finding Lana cooking breakfast, Lu setting the table, and Nicole with Annie and Louise on the couch. She always wondered how they got into her house without her noticing, but never really questioned it.

"Good morning, everyone!" Dana's sister walked into the house. "Aunt Natalie!" Annie ran to greet her aunt. No one noticed Dana till she got out of the hallway. "Dana! It's so nice to see you!" Natalie hugged her. "Good Morning everyone!" Dana said to all the others, walking over to the kitchen counter. "Maw ma!" Louise walked over to Dana and tugged on her pants. Dana turned and saw her precious daughter. "Hello sweetie." Dana picked her up and kissed her nose, causing Louise to giggle. She turned to Lana and asked, "Lana," "Yeah baby?" "How do all of you get into my house without me noticing?" "That's our little secret, baby girl. Now, sit, eat. You've got a long day ahead of you." Lana put the bacon and eggs down on the table, as everyone rushed for breakfast. They all ate pretty quick and started to get ready. Lu put on her dress the quickest and went to help Dana with hers. "So Dr. Stowe, you ready to take on this new job as wife and mother combined?" Lu asked her with no one in the room but them. "I sure am, Lu. I've really never been this happy in my entire life. With my girls and Nick I think...no...I know I've made a perfect decision." Lu smiled. "I'm happy for you Dana. I really am." Lu finished Dana's make up and went to help the others.

Dana now had some alone time. She looked at herself in the mirror. At her beautiful gown, at her hair with all of the curls, at how lucky she was. She nodded in approval and went out into the hall to show everyone her dress. "Wow mommy! You look so beautiful." Annie yelled noticing Dana come out of the hall way. All her bride maids turned, "Oh my God! I think I'm going to cry." Natalie said pick up a tissue. The door then sung open with an old wrinkling women standing in the door way. "Me too." She said looking upon her daughter in her wedding dress. "Mom? I thought you weren't going to make it. Where's dad?" Dana's mom, Evelyn, let the tear fall out of her eye, and then she walked over to Dana. "You think I'd miss my little girl's wedding. What kind of mother do you think I am? Your father is already at the church waiting for us to arrive." She let out a smile and put her hand on the side of Dana's face. "You're so beautiful, I love you, sweetie." She hugged Dana. All Lu and Lana could do was 'Aw' in their head. Annie just watched trying to hold Louise still while Nicole changed her diaper.

Just then Nick walked in. "Hello, ladies." "Ah! Get out off here!" all the brides maids yelled in unison, while trying to conceal Dana. "Okay, okay, Gees." Nick got the hint and went toward the kitchen. "Nick! Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Lu scolded him hiding the last piece of Dana's dress behind hers. "Fine, Bye Dana, ladies." He walked out the door and to his car. Nicole made sure he had really gotten in his car before all the women uncovered Dana, who was in between all of them. "Did he see me?" Dana asked straightening her dress out again. "Nah, girl, behind all our big, poofy dresses your invisible." Lana answered immediately. Annie heard a honking outside and looked through the window. Louise was watching her older sister and tried to imitate her.

"Maw ma, what vroom-vroom!" Louise said to the crowd fixing their make up. "She means your white limo is here, Mommy." "Then I guess its time to get hitched." She put a smirk on her face and kissed her little flower girls and bride's maids' good bye. Lu would be riding in the limo with her for any help she needed with her dress. Annie and Louise would ride in Nicole's car with Lana. And Natalie and Evelyn in their car.

The limo ride took fifteen minutes to get to the church. It wasn't going to be too big of a ceremony. Only Nick's family and friends, and Dana's family and friends; this ended up being 75 people. Dana and Lu got out of the limo and went up the steps. They peeked into the church to make sure they weren't late and stepped back outside. "Did you see Nick?" Dana asked with a smile on her face. "Sure did. He's so handsome Dana." They turned around and saw Annie and Louise coming up the stairs holding the hands of Lana and Nicole. Natalie and Evelyn were running a little late due to traffic. But they got there with in ten minutes before the wedding started. Evelyn organized everyone was walking into their order. First Annie and Louise, with their little flower baskets. Next, Marc, holding the rings on a tiny, plush pillow. Following Marc, the bride's maids and their escorts. First was Lana with Bob, second Natalie with Peter, and last Nicole being escorted by Giovanni, Nick's second cousin. Then Lu, holding a tiny bouquet. Followed by Dana walking down with her father, Earl.

Dana's mom gave her a kiss on the cheek, wished her luck, and went to take her seat next to Nick's parents. As the music started, the flower girls started walking, closely followed by Marc. The music changed for the bride's maids, which gave them a hint to start. Lu then walked down the aisle and stood next to the altar. Then the moment Dana had been waiting for. Everyone stood as the doors opened wide, letting everyone see Dana. The wedding march started. Evelyn and other relatives of the family started crying. As Dana walked, she felt tight knots in her stomach forming. She ignored them and kept her eyes focused on Nick.

Nick saw Dana walking down the aisle and felt overwhelmed with happiness. In a short while, this beautiful woman walking toward him would be his for eternity. _She's so beautifu_l, He thought aloud. Dana reached the altar and her father kissed her fore head and told her he loved her, and then went to stand by his wife. Nick extended his hand to Dana as they walked up to the altar together. The priest started the ceremony and finally got to the part where they would read their vows.

"Dana and Nick have both written and chosen to recite their vows to each other. Nick..." The priest handed Nick the microphone and Nick pulled out two index cards from his jacket pocket.

He cleared his throat and held the microphone to his mouth, "I, Dr. Nick Biancavilla, vow to take you, Dr. Dana Lee Stowe as my wife. I promise to love you and serve you for all of my life. To be there when you need a friend, when you are feeling down and need a good listener, I'm here. I promise to care for and love your two daughters, Annie Stowe and Louise Stowe, as if they were my own. I will stay faithful to you forever and always be honest. Never abuse of my rights with you and care for you through thick and thin. But my most important promise to you will be that I promise to give you the best life possible and love you always. I love you, Dana."

Dana thought his vows weren't very thought out and very general, and but she loved every bit of them. Nick handed Dana the microphone to her and shivered at the touch if his hand rubbing hers. She had memorized what she would say since the first time she laid eyes on him. "I, Dr. Dana Lee Stowe, vow to you, Dr. Nick Biancavilla, all of my love and loyalty. I will be there for you through the dark and light days and always make time for you in my busy schedules. I promise to support our new family and care for you when you are sick. I will remain honest to you everyday of our lives and support you in any decisions you may make in our futures. I give you my entire life, with all the bad and good things included. I love you too, Nick."

She handed the microphone back and looked back at Nick. "The rings please." The priest said as the best man pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket. He then handed it to Nick. Nicked opened it and pulled out a gold ring with a crown of diamond's sitting on top of it. He took Dana's left hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. She saw it and tried to hold in her emotions, but let a tear fall from her eye. She then took the other ring and slipped it onto Nick's finger. They smiled at each other. "I am now glad to present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nick Biancavilla and Dana Lee Stowe-Biancavilla. You may kiss your bride."

Nick and Dana couldn't hold their excitement and let it show in their kiss. It was a deep, passionate kiss, though only lasting a few seconds. They turned to face their family and friends standing and clapping, most crying. Nick surprised Dana by picking her up and walking out of the church followed by everyone in the church. He put her down before reaching the limo and gave her another huge kiss. They waved at everyone and got into the limo.


End file.
